


P.I.T.C.H. 2095

by Sylphidine_Gallimaufry



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, Female Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Female Nicholas St. North, Female Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), Gender or Sex Swap, Human E. Aster Bunnymund, North and Jack are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphidine_Gallimaufry/pseuds/Sylphidine_Gallimaufry
Summary: A thoughtful present from an elder sibling, to cheer a younger sibling after a bad breakup.





	P.I.T.C.H. 2095

**Author's Note:**

> For [@faveshipweek](https://tmblr.co/mgG7tHUjUr3reCd7d32o65A).  Have some dieselpunk, inspired by the concept album TIME by Electric Light Orchestra, specifically the track “Yours Truly, 2095″.
> 
>  
> 
> **ROTG FAVOURITE SHIP WEEK Day 2 - Mythology**
> 
>  
> 
> **Pairing: genderbent BlackIce, with a SisOTP of WhiteChristmas, a past genderbent GoldenFrost, and a mention of genderbent BlackSand**

=============================

The elegant android used one slender grey hand to brush back  long black hair over a skintight-fabric-clad shoulder.  Inhumanly deep-set eyes, the colour of amber sherry, gazed at the frazzled uni student seemingly frozen in the doorway.

The other slender grey hand held out a hologram-card that read, in flashing letters in multiple written languages, “The Latest In Technology... Almost Mythology!”

=============================

_To: Norda Frost-St. Nicholas_

_From: Jacinth Frost-St. Nicholas_

_North-dear, bestest-guardian-o-mine, sweetiebabycookiehoney…._

_If this is your idea of a joke, I’m waiting to laugh._

_I just got a delivery via pneumatic tube here at the dorm._

_A delivery that introduced itself as “I’m your P.I.T.C.H.”_

_One of those Interactive Biotechnic Mechanoids._  


_I really thought it had said something else, something rude like “I’m your bitch”, but was too caught up in the whole Uncanny Valley..  thing... to do anything more than gape._

_Since it… SHE… just so happens to look eerily like Kozmotzia._

_Except for the jumpsuit.  Black spandex with a gold collar and a gold-lined black capelet._  


_Really, North?  Way to twist the knife, big sis, by dressing your toy in Sandresona’s colours._

_I know, I know, you’re only acting in my best interests as my trust-fund-purse-strings-holder, and I have to admit that Kozi is much happier with San than she was with me.  And maybe I really do need a Personal Integrating Task Cataloguing Helper.  Thank you for springing for the latest model, and I get the pointed hint you’re dropping with her “telephone” feature.  Yeah, yeah, I never call, I never write, I never bring you flowers. [Isn’t that Bun’s job?]_

_Well, I’ll forgive you for providing me with legendary retro-technology, since she’s damned gorgeous, but don’t be expecting the pitter-patter of little silver metal feet for a while.  I’ve got to work my way up to exchanging [probably cold] embraces and interface-kisses with someone who literally has a heart of stone. **AND** to finish my thesis which you are **SO** generously paying for._

_You crafty matchmaker, you.  I can hear you grinning in your workshop all the way from here, on the other side of Time._

_Give my love to Phil and Thiana._

_Sincerely, Jac_


End file.
